Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using Internet Protocol (IP), VoIP uses existing technology to transport voice and fax signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over an IP network. Because of the integration of IP telephony devices and data networks, many innovative features may be possible for users of VoIP (and other voice/data integration technologies) that have not been available to users of traditional telecommunication networks.